


Giglio reciso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In un’altra vita le cose per Lily e Severus sarebbero state diverse.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: Harry Potter, Snape/Lily -- "In another life / I would make you stay / So I don't have to say you were / the one that got away" (The One That Got Away, Katy Perry) + Unrequited pining (o forse no?)Scritta sentendo: Katy Perry - The One That Got Away (Official); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ahha3Cqe_fk.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Pozionista dannato [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041752
Kudos: 1





	Giglio reciso

Giglio reciso

Severus barcollò, appoggiandosi alla porta aperta della stanza. Entrò, sbattendo contro gli stipiti e si arrestò.

Il pianto del neonato risuonava per tutta la camera, assordandolo.

“No…” esalò Piton, con un filo di voce. Cadde in ginocchio e raccolse il cadavere di Lily da terra, gli occhi della donna ancora sgranati.

Harry gridava all’interno della culla, serrando le manine intorno alle assi di legno.

Severus strinse a sé il cadavere di Lily, gridando di dolore. I suoi richiami disperati si confondevano con quelli del piccolo.

< Tutto questo è colpa mia! Se non avessimo litigato, se non ti avessi chiamata Mezzosangue…

Per quella sciocchezza ti ho allontanato e non ho potuto avvertirti del pericolo.

Dicendo quella profezia a Voldemort, ti ho condannato a morte >. Le accarezzò la testa, passandole le dita tra i capelli rossi.

Le lacrime solcavano il suo viso pallidissimo.

‘

_Il bambino ridacchiò, facendo volare le farfalle che aveva creato con le foglie tutt’intorno a loro._

_“Sono bellissime” sussurrò Lily._

_Il piccolo Severus la guardò far sbocciare innumerevoli fiori dal nulla._

_“La magia è un segreto solo nostro. Noi siamo speciali” disse._

_Lily mormorò: “Io mi sento speciale solo accanto a te”._

‘

< In un’altra vita non ti avrei fatto scappare da me. Ti avrei convinto a restare e… saremmo insieme. Tu saresti ancora al mio fianco > pensò Severus.


End file.
